Their Honeymoon Is Over
by Tiiyke
Summary: "Someone very special was missing. His heart beat seemed to deepen almost, the thuds of his valves becoming deeper. Echoing through his chest as a new emotion took over him." Yaoi. Brief lemon. TalaKai. Rape fic. Rated M for safety.


_Agh, I got writers block from my story_ '**It's What We Hide With Every Lie**_',  
So I thought up an idea for a one-shot and wrote it out,  
It's a rape, and I feel kinda bad about writing it._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own beyblade or any of the characters that are mentioned in this fiction._**  
Warnings:**_ Rape, spelling and grammar errors.__  
_

* * *

His ice-blue eyes snapped up from the view of the book in his hands to the realisation that someone was missing from the dysfunctional family picture before him. Someone very special was missing. His heart beat seemed to deepen almost, the thuds of his valves becoming deeper. Echoing through his chest as a new emotion took over him.

Why wasn't he out here with him?

Tala let a soft sigh escape his mouth as he placed the book down next to him. He looked over at Bryan and smiled softly before standing. He let his long legs carry him to the bunk area of the tour bus they were on before looking down the rows. He saw only one curtain closed and it wasn't too long before it was pulled back quickly to the point of tearing.

The redhead stared down at him, a smile rose on his lips with a hidden reason. Kai stared up at the elder with crimson eyes the size of dinner plates, His heart quickening to a frightful pace. He placed the phone within his hands down and it caught the other teenager's attention. Tala's eyes held too many different emotions for Kai to read, and usually being able to read people like a book with just one look of the eyes, he knew he was in trouble. He knew he was in trouble, and it scared him, because he knew only one thing for certain.

He's done something wrong.

Tala forced the smaller teen over to the other side of his already cramped bunk and lay down next to him. Facing him with a twisted and sick grin pasted onto his thin, pale pink lips. Gently he ran his fingers through Kai's slate bangs that hung over his crimson eyes before looking back into his garnet orbs. He smirked seeing the fear that laced them.

His hand gently slid along Kai's cheek as he studied his lovers face. Slowly his hand ran down the blunette's smaller chest before resting on the skinny hips that stuck out as a result of Kai's awful eating habits. He looked down at Kai's clothed cock before his hand gripped it tightly. Roughly he started to rub him, ignoring the younger teen emitting noises of protest.

With a sharp flick of the head, Tala was staring icily at the phoenix. The latter visibly shrinking from the larger man, a shiver running up and down his spine as he noted the crazed look in his taller lovers' eyes. The wolf raised his hand before he slapped him across his face, creating an audible snapping noise that was sure to be heard in both the back and front room of the tour bus. He cried out quietly as his cheek throbbed, turning a harsh shade of red and he quickly began to wish the pain would leave and Tala would to. Kai felt the tears rise to his eyes and Tala stared in fake shock of his actions.

"Kai, baby, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you!"

He just nodded his head knowing full well the lies the other teenager told him. Tala's arms reached around him pulling him to his chest. There he laid, his head against the elder Russian's clothed -yet still visibly well-sculpted- chest, his small hand still holding onto his sore cheek. His eyes shut tightly as he felt Tala's hand rub his cock again.

"I just want to love you Kaisy. Why don't you let me, or is someone else satisfying you?"

Kai looked up at him horrified and terrified of the accusation. He shook his head viciously and stared up at his lover. Tala smiled softly.

"Then why don't you let me?"

Before Kai's mouth could open, he was roughly pushed down. Tala's legs placing themselves firmly either side of his skinny thighs, his mouth latching onto his neck roughly and his hands pinning him down to the thin material of the bunk's bed. He tried to not make a noise of discomfort, knowing it was best to let Tala do whatever he wanted. He knew the wolf would never do anything to him on the bus. He never has. And hopefully he never would.

Their hips rubbed and harshly grinded together forcefully, Tala's sharp teeth bit and nipped harshly at the younger's neck as his hands ran down his sides. While all this was happening to him, the phoenix tried so hard not to make a noise, not even a sigh. He let his arms lay by his side, motionless and his face remained emotionless, his eyes closed and eyebrows just noticeably furrowed together. His body only shuddering when Tala's hips were thrust up against his own roughly.

"Hey guys! We're almost at the hotel."

Kai jumped at Bryan's voice shouting down the rows of bunks. Terror filled him not remembering that they were going to a hotel tonight. He heard Tala laugh against the skin of his neck before shutting his eyes softly, focusing on the sounds of the traveling bus and not in the sensations from Tala's mouth and hands.

Standing in the lobby of the hotel, the sound of the lifts were where Kai's attention focused most, trying to take his mind off the painful and hectic night ahead with Tala. He jumped and flinched away as Spencer's hand was pressed again his shoulder. He looked around at the tall blonde male before forcing a smile.

"Kai, are you okay? You seem more distant than usual."

"I'm fine."

He said happily, forcing it into his voice almost. Spencer frowned at him, not falling for it but refused to say anything right now. He looked round at the guys who all got the keys for their rooms and Spencer mentally screamed at being placed in the same room as Ian.

Kai forced a smile at Tala as he walked over to him and their fingers were laced in between one an others. They walked together to the lift and while Tala stood happily thinking about what would happen once the hotel room door was closed, Kai was stood awkwardly next to him, wishing he could be far away from the boy he loves so dearly.

The hotel room door shut, keeping in the secrets of what was going to happen. Tala pushed the smaller man up against the wall of their room. His mouth roughly crashing down on Kai's, teeth touching and tongues meshing together, Tala's hips grinding harshly into the younger teenagers. Kai tried everything to keep in his noises of discomfort and pain.

The blunette felt Tala pull away and inwardly sighed, but yelped as he was roughly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pushed towards the hotel bed, being forced down into it. His shirt was removed quickly, Tala's freezing cold hands was quickly running over his chest, fondling with his nipples and biting at his collarbone. Tala's shirt and jeans were removed and Kai's crimson eyes unwilling stared down at the hardness of him. The wolf smirked, sharp and pointed teeth showing, before he kissed Kai softer and sweeter than usual, pushing him gently down on to the bed again. Kai felt his belt being removed before his jeans were slowly pulled down his scarred thighs. He shuddered as he felt Tala placed feather light kisses on the scars before his boxers were removed after Tala removed his own. He looked down at his naked body and the one above him.

His legs were spread and Tala forced himself in, no preparation and no lube. This was Kai's punishment for not letting love in.

Slamming himself all the way in, Tala groaned and growled at the tight heat around his cock. Kai screamed out, trying his best to disguise his noises of pain to sound more like screams pleasure. He heard Tala moan loudly above him and turned his head not allowing him to see the tears that grew with every thrust that killed a little more of him each time.

He couldn't disguise his cries any longer as Tala grabbed his erection roughly, forcibly pumping him in time with his vigorous thrusts. Kai resented the hot feeling that was forced to build up inside of him. He moaned in slight pain softly as he wrapped his legs around Tala's hips, knowing it would help with the thrusting pain and help him come quicker, meaning the experience was over sooner. Kai's scream of pain escape his throat as he came over their stomachs.

Tala's claw like nails dragged painfully into Kai's ivory skin, his head swimming as he felt the pleasure of his orgasm take over. He moaned out Kai's name loudly as pleasure took over his body. Ignoring the excruciatingly painful screams that came from beneath him as he slammed unequally into the smaller boy viciously and his nails broke his skin. He slowly came down from his orgasmic high and his thrusts lacked in enthusiasm. He came to a slow stop before pulling out and smiling down at the younger.

Almost immediately the sheets were pulled over them and Kai was forced against his chiselled chest as he held him tightly. Kai's body shook brutally against Tala's as he cried silently, tears rolling down and stinging his still red and throbbing cheek that had been slapped that morning. His bangs were brushed from his face gently and a rumble of the chest told Kai that Tala was once again chuckling.

"See Kai, this is why you should never leave me. No one will love you, no one at all."

He said softly to his lover, smiling as he did and as the smaller boy meekly nodded. He shut his eyes softly, letting sleep take over him and he ignored Kai as the younger boy cried softly against his chest.

_Their honeymoon was over._

* * *

_Tada?  
I feel bad about Kai being raped.  
And by Tala none the less.  
_

_I'm sowwy.  
And if any of you are/have been reading'**It's What We Hide With Every Lie**__'_ I'm sorry for not updating it in two weeks.  


**Read&Review,  
Silent readers are mean readers.**_  
_

****_Au revoir ;)  
_


End file.
